Everlasting Memory
by Kuramalover86
Summary: Fili has lived a long life as King Under the Mountain in Erebor. But now he is old and reaching the end of his days. Read how his children and grandchildren feel about his time drawing near. Read how they mourn him even as he enters the Halls of Waiting and is greeted by all those who have gone on before him.


Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters of the Hobbit or any of Tolkien's original works of middle earth. The names used in this are just for the sake of the story theme.

Everlasting Memory

Stone, stone that surrounded him, that seemed to call to him...only this call sounded different than the rest. This call was not of duty or of treasure or what life echoes in the stone; this was the call to something further, something beyond what could be grasped.

Fili lay in his bed on a Midsummer's Eve with his family beside him. But this was not like every other Midsummer's Eve that he had had; this one would be his last. On this Midsummer's Eve, Fili was three hundred and fifteen years old, perhaps the oldest dwarf in existence. On this Midsummer's Eve, he was not King, as he had been for the past two hundred years; no, his _eldest_ son Falel had that honor now of ruling Erebor as his father did. Most importantly, however, this Midsummer's Eve was the end of a great era; Fili was dying and ready to pass on.

There were no regrets to be had, for Fili had lived quite a long and fulfilling life. True that life threw some speed bumps in the lives of the dwarves of Erebor, and that caused a drift that forced many to relocate. But Fili made a great stride in his life; volunteering on his uncle Thorin's quest to take back Erebor from Smaug, surviving the Battle of Five Armies, building a family with the woman he loved more than life itself.

Yes, Fili made quite the life for himself. The first big impact in his life was the Durin's Day after Erebor was reclaimed, when he married his childhood friend and love, Tarela. He was the Crowned Prince of Erebor, his beautiful wife, his Princess and they could not have been happier. Their first son Falel was born ten months later; one of the most memorable days of his life, to hold that little bundle and know one day he would be a great King with a strong fist and a kind heart.

It wouldn't be until some years later when Thorin Oakenshield would return to the stone and his crown would pass to Fili. Even his mother, Dis, had returned to the stone not more than several years after Thorin's passing. So much hurt, yet Fili had his brother, his wife, and their family friends to heal the hurt. Sadly, time went on and eventually, those friends left him too. Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, and most recently Ori had left him and slowly but surely, the hurt grew.

There were events that helped to heal the hurt; like Fili's other children being born. He gained two more sons, Ronim and Frerin, both spirited and mischievous like he and Kili were as dwarflings. Then Mahal blessed him with a daughter; Tali and she was the ore of his eye, metaphorically speaking. Before Falel became King, he met and married a diplomat's daughter, Nita and the two bore twins of all _things;_ a girl named Tefra and a boy named Dwan. As Fili's family grew, his heart felt full yet again and the hurt was less daunting.

Fili ruled for two hundred years with the character his uncle had groomed him to have and with Tarela at his side, he was fair and calm, kept safe from the haunting call of the gold sickness. Only five years ago, at the first sign of his dwindling, did Fili step down from his throne and pass it to his eldest son. Fili saw the same worry in Falel's eyes, the worry that he may not be ready for such a responsibility. But with the right assurance, Fili passed the crown to Falel and a new King began to grow in Erebor. Fili was happy to have seen his son prosper...before his time came.

Tarela sat at Fili's bedside, holding his hand as they waited for his time. Their four children were all present, Falel bearing his father's crown, Kili was there as well with the two grandchildren and Falel's wife Nita; tears present in the eyes of all gathered before the previous King. Tarela had no regrets either, for she was near three hundred years herself and had a wonderful life with Fili.

What a life it was; adventure, war, marriage, crowning, children, family. It was everything they both ever wanted and while Tarela shed tears for her husband's final moments, she wasn't sad. She knew she would find Fili again in the next life, when Mahal would reunite them and make them whole again.

The four siblings looked to each other, sad for the soon-to-be passing of their father and as they held each other, they knew they had each other to pull them through and keep their spirits strong to rule their father's kingdom. At least they had their father for who he was and how long he lived; even in his last days he was sharp as a sword and quick to give his opinion.

Kili could not hold back the tears that poured down his cheeks into his shorter beard. What would the dwarf archer do without his big brother to make him laugh? To protect him? He stood with his niece and nephew as his emotions threatened to run amok.

Breath became harder to force from his tired smile; this was it...

She felt his grip weaken slightly on her hand and his eyes become heavy; this was it...

She leaned down to his face and kissed his forehead as she whispered in his ear; 'I love you'. Those three words had never been more heartfelt than in that moment as she wiped tears from her eyes, her children following suit.

A smile slid into his features as he closed his eyes; this was what he wanted and he was happy as he couldn't have imagined it better. And on this Midsummer's Eve was the kingdom of Erebor saddened by the passing of Fili, son of Dis, King Under The Mountain.

But as his family wept at his side, tears all around, they could not have imagined what waited for him.

His cloudy vision became full of light until he saw large stone doors with ancient writing above them. These were the doors to the Halls of Waiting that he stood before. A few moments of silence passed before the doors opened and bright light slipped out from behind them. He had to shield his eyes at first and as they adjusted, he saw shapes emerge from the light.

The members of the Company, his uncle, grandfather, grandmother, great grandfather, his father, his mother...they stood before him with smiles. Dis and Falin walked forward together and stopped mere feet before Fili. Dis smiled and held out a hand to her son before saying, "Welcome home...my son..."

Feeling much like a lost child in those moments, his instinct led him to do what a lost child would do; he took his mother's hand and embraced her and his father. They then led Fili to join his family as they passed the gates together.

Fili looked behind him for a moment and his thoughts spoke the words he could not say before. *Goodbye my love. As I slip into the light, I shall think of you and remember you...one last time.*

(Author's note: This idea actually came from my dear friend and fellow fan fiction writer, Namera. I have been under some incredible stress and depression that it has taken a toll on my inspiration. The most recent being an asshole boss, a lack of time to my relationship, but most importantly, my grandfather. My grandfather has been placed in hospice with stage for COPD and has been given several months to live. Knowing that depression, Namera recommended that rather than try to hide the pain and pick myself up with laughter, that I use that sadness to write something sad and this was the result. It may not be perfect to everyone, but with the emotion I felt and what was in my heart, this was what I produced. I hope you like it. I apologize to my watchers for my absence and I know all the unfinished projects and new ones I have; I promise to finish them so you may enjoy them to their full potential.)


End file.
